1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a support stand and an imaging measurement device using the support stand.
2. Description of Related Art
Imaging measurement devices offer advantages over traditional measuring devices such as high flexibility, no contact with the measured object, high efficiency, and high precision.
A typical imaging measurement device includes a support stand on a surface and a charge coupled device (CCD) camera assembled on the support stand. The CCD camera captures an image of a testing subject and transfers the image to an image analysis unit to obtain shape and dimension information of the testing subject. For maximum measurement precision, a central axis of the CCD camera is perpendicular to the surface. However, in the typical imaging measurement device, the CCD camera is fixed on the support stand and cannot be adjusted to ensure the CCD camera is perpendicular to the surface. As a result, the measuring precision of the typical imaging measurement device may be decreased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.